I Love You Ichigo
by Sky1827
Summary: A old story I did. Howe a Hollow got Ichigo and Shiro-kun dating.


**I Love You**

**Sky: Ok, this is my first ever story did. If it is not like Bleach the anime I'm sorry, I only watch Bleach when my friend was over and she did not come over lot, so yeah.**

**Toshiro: Can you get on with the story**

**Sky: Fine I hope you like my story ****J**

**It was a nice day. Ichigo was still in bed. His little sister Yuzu walks into his room, to see if he was up."Ichigo are you up someone is for you" Yuzu told Ichigo "Who is Yuzu" Ichigo ask "He said his name is Toshio Hisugaya. He is really nice and he said he is a friend. Is he" "Yeah he is, he is a good friend of my" Ichgo told Yuzu why he was getting up."Get out of my room so I can get ready" Ichigo said "Okay I'm going" Yuzu said as she as lift the was waiting down stairs for Ichgo to get ready, so he could have a good day with Ichigo "Toshiro" Ichigo said. Toshiro turn to his friend who had a happy smile. "What are you doing here" Ichigo asked "I was just wondering if I could spend the day with you" Toshiro said why he blushing "But it looks like your busy" "No, I'm not busy and I well love too spend the day with" "Oh are you two going out on a date or something how cute" Ichigo dad said why scary the living day light out of Toshiro "We are not. We are just hang out" Ichigo yelled why hitting his dad in face. Ichigo notice that Toshiro had a sad look on his face. "Hey Toshiro what wrong" He ask "Oh nothing wrong" He said. He can't not look Ichigo in the face. 'I can't believe what I hared. I'm so silly for coming and asking to spend the day together. I'm so silly. Why did I fell in love with you Ichigo. So silly' Toshiro thought "Hey. Come on let's go" Ichigo said as he took Toshiro hand and lift. Toshio blush a dark red. Ichigo look over his shoulder and notice that Toshiro was bushing. He just smile "He so cute" Ichigo said out loud "What did you say" Toshiro said as Ichigo let go of his hand "I said you look cute" "You think I'm that I'm cute" "Yes"Toshio blush and they walking they hared a hollow cried "Is that a hollow" Ichigo asked Toshio "Yeah it is a hollow. Lets go" Toshio said "Okay" They run to were they hared the hollow. "It is a big one" Toshio said "Yeah. Lets just get this over with so we can go on with our date okay" Toshio just blush and said "Okay"**

"**It is a big one"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Lets go"**

"**Yeah"**

**Ichigo and Toshiro got out of there gigi. Why they were fighting the hollow Ichigo got hurt in the fight. **

"**ICHIGO" Toshiro yell.**

"**I'm going to kill you for what you done to him."**

"**I think you love him" Hollow said**

"**Yes I do""What did you say, sorry but can you talk louder"**

"**I do""What"**

"**I DO LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND I'M GOING TO TELL HIM AFTER I KILL YOU, SO DIE HOLLOW."**

"**Your silly boy"**

"**Die hollow"**

'**I need to kill this hollow and take care of Ichigo, and I must not to forget to Ichigo that I'm in love him' Toshio told him self. Toshio kill the hollow and then he run over to Ichigo. "Ichigo. Ichigo please don't die. I have something I have to tell you. So please don't die on me" he was crying. He look up at Ichigo he was still asleep. 'What will happed if I kiss him. Will he wake up. I see what will happed' Toshio thought. Toshio pressed his lips up against Ichigo. After a minute. Toshio lift Ichigo lips and sat back. He saw it did not work and he start to cry again. Ichigo heard Toshio crying and he open his eyes, and he look at the cute little boy who was crying 'He look so cute' Ichigo told him self. "Hey why are you crying" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face "I thought I lost you" Toshio said why still crying. Ichigo just smile and pulled him into a hug. Toshio stop crying "It is okay to cry Toshio. I tell no one" Ichigo told Toshio "I'm okay now…. Can we go back to your place so I can take care of you" Toshio said "Okay. Lets go". Ichigo let go of Toshio and then got up walk back to his place. "Thanks" Ichigo said "For what" Toshio ask Ichigo "For saving me" "Oh your welcome" 'I don't think he knows that I kiss him. That's good' He told him they back to Ichigo place they went up to his room. "Ichigo take off your shirt so I can take care of you" Toshio said why blushing "Okay" Ichigo said. Ichigo took his shirt off and then Toshio put a hand on Ichigo back. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Toshio's cool hands on his back. Ichigo start to get used to Toshio cold hands on his back. "You know, you really should be more careful" Toshio told Ichigo "Why" Ichigo said "You can worry a lot of people…." "Yeah, who" "Your dad, your 2 sister, friends and…. Me…." "You" "Yeah…. There I'm finish" "Thanks" Ichigo turn round to face Toshio. Toshio blush like crazy. They were so close. "Your really cute you know" Ichigo said with a smile on his face "Wha-mmph?" Ichigo quickly pressed his lips against Toshio stopping him before he could say something. With out thinking Toshio was kissing Ichigo back and he slow close his eyes. Toshio opened his mouth to get some air and then Ichigo slip his tongue into Toshio mouth. Toshio eyes shoot open when Ichigo tongue was playing with his tongue, it made Toshio moan. Toshio close his eye. Ichigo slow pined Toshio down on the bed. Ichigo broke the kiss so they could get some air. He leaned and lick Toshio ear, and then bite him on the his ear hard. "Ow" Toshio said as he push Ichigo off him."Sorry" Ichigo said as he got off grab the sheet on the bed and pulled it over he head, so Ichigo could not see his blushing face. Ichigo just smile "You are so adorable when you are blushing" "Shut up.. I'm not blushing" "You are too" Ichigo said to Toshio as he pulled the sheet off of Toshio and give him a little kiss on the lips, and then look him in the face. He smile when he saw Toshio blushing."See you are blushing" He said as he give a kiss on the little blushing boy forehead "I'm not blushing okay" Toshio said. Ichigo could not help but smile. He put a hand on the little boys head and rubbed his head. Toshio start to cry 'Oh no, don't let him see me crying' Toshio told him self. Ichigo just smile when he saw Toshio cry 'How cute. He looks adorable. I have to tell him soon about my true feels for him' Ichigo thought. Ichigo grabbed one of Toshio hands and pulled him it a hug. Toshio eye wide in surprise. "Ich-Ichigo what are y-you doing" Toshio said still surprise by the hug. "Shut up okay. I have something to tell you" Ichigo said still hugging Toshio "What doing you have to say" Toshio said as his burying his face into Ichigo chest. "I love you" "What" "I love you Toshio, with all my heart and soul"Toshio got off of Ichigo chest and look him in the face "I'm sorry. Maybe you should go home" "Ichigo said as he got off the bed to walk to the door "No" Toshio grab Ichigo hand "I love you too" **

"**You do Toshiro" **

"**Yeah. Fell in love with you when I first saw you"**

**Toshiro was blushing like crazy. Ichigo just walk up to Toshiro and give him a hug and then pilled him down on the bed. He look Toshio in the face and then smile "Your blushing again" Ichigo said with a smile on his face "What did you say" Toshio said blushing "How cute" Ichigo leaned down to say something in Toshio ear "Close your eyes" He said. Toshio did what Ichigo told him to do and he close his eye. When Ichigo saw that Toshio eyes were close. He kiss Toshio forehead, then his creek, then his lips. Ichigo broke the kiss and pulled the sheet over him and Toshio. Toshio open his eyes and then yawn. "Your sleepy" Ichigo with a smile. "Yeah" Toshio said yawn again "How about we go to sleep" "Okay"Ichigo pulled Toshio closer to him and put both of arms around Toshio. Toshio burry face into Ichigo chest."I love you Ichigo" Toshio said as he fell asleep."I love you too. Good night my little snow dragon" Ichigo said to Toshio as he give one last kiss on the forehead before he fell asleep as well."Hey Ichigo are you awoke" Yuzu said as she walk into Ichigo room and saw him and Toshio asleep. "Aww how cute" she said when she saw them asleep "Good night Ichigo and Toshio" said as she lift the room."Is he awoke" "Yeah is he" Ichigo dad and Karin ask."No he is asleep and so is Toshio and they look so cute" Yuzu said with a smile on her."I don't think we should woke them up. Ichigo won't be happy" Karin said with a smile on her face too."Hey Yuzu" Karin said to Yuzu"Yeah, what is it Karin" Yuzu ask Karin"Can we have something to eat" Karin said why smiling"Okay" Yuzu getting ever one something to eatIchigo woke up to see that Toshio still sleeping. 'How cute. I don't think I should woke him up' Ichigo told him self.**

"**I love you so much my little snow dragon" Ichigo whisper in the little boy in his arms ear. He smile and give a little kiss on the sleeping boys forehead and went back to sleep with a smile on his face wish that this well never end.**

**THE ENDI hope you like it I think it my first ICHIHTSU. **

**Sky: I hope you like it. Now I'm going read some Yaoi manga or watch some Fairy Tail. So BYE-BYE ^_^**


End file.
